


Elevación emocional

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After season 6, Five Years Later, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Cinco años después de la guerra de Beacon Hills, Liam encuentra a este viejo amigo que no ha visto en años y su pasado lo atrapa, aunque solo ha conseguido deshacerse de él una vez. Pero ambos han cambiado, ¿qué hay de su relación? /Traducción del fic francés L'ascenseur émotionnel/





	Elevación emocional

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'ascenseur émotionnel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276552) by [Darness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness). 



Capítulo 1

/Le dedico este fic a Honey, mi más grande inspiración/

A veces hay algo en tu vida que te marca tanto que casi se convierte en una obsesión. Cada vez que ves, oyes, sientes algo, te recuerda los momentos de tu pasado. Con Liam pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que un ascensor se abría ante sus ojos, esperaba que Theo apareciese. Pero no, nunca.

Pero siendo sincero, ¿por qué estaría Theo allí? Habían pasado cinco años desde que dejó Beacon Hills, ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo, si había vuelto a su vida...

Recordó la última vez que lo había visto, el quimera le había dicho con renovada sinceridad que necesitaba alejarse de Beacon Hills y finalmente hacer una vida decente. Liam no había tenido el corazón para disuadirlo. Por supuesto, él había dicho que si todavía existían problemas, siempre podría llamarlo, que siempre estaría al ataque para unirse a él. Theo le miró, como esperando que dijera algo. Todo lo que el beta dijo fue "Buena suerte". Él le sonrió y se fue como si nada.

Liam observó cómo se iba sin moverse, con una bola en la garganta y un peso en su corazón; era difícil decir adiós a un amigo, aunque su amistad fuera nueva.

No hubo más problemas que requiriesen la ayuda de Theo y Liam nunca había tenido el coraje de llamarlo. Así habían pasado cinco  años. Ahora todo lo que podía esperar de Theo era que se las hubiese arreglado para hacer su vida lejos de los seres sobrenaturales, y que estuviese bien. Quizás tenía un amante, incluso si lo imaginaba malo en el amor, justo antes de que se perdiera de vista. Theo estaba en el camino correcto de sentir cosas diferentes a las de un manipulador.

Por su parte, no mucho había cambiado. Luego de la secundaría naturalmente había entrado a la universidad, y ahora se suponía que debía encontrar un empleo. Si tan solo alguien estuviese de acuerdo en tenerlo a pesar de su exceso de ira.

Lo que sí estaba bien es que ahora estaba en perfecto control de su lobo, lo que era menos bueno es que su lado humano era menos estable. Lo que tranquilizaba al lobo, a él lo enfurecía y viceversa. Tampoco era feliz al final, así que era mejor escoger el menos peligroso. Así que sí, su lado agresivo se había vuelto más activo en los últimos años, haciendo lo cada vez más discapacitado.

Hoy se presentaría a una nueva entrevista de trabajo, cruzando los dedos para que todo fuese bien y que el estrés no lo hiciese decir alguna estupidez. Entró en el ascensor, un lugar que lo hacía sentir tranquilo y sereno. Las puertas se cerraban cuando notó que alguien trataba de impedirlo mientras trataba de mantener un montón de carpetas en sus brazos sin dejarlas caer. Liam sostuvo las puertas. El desconocido pudo entonces pasar sin ningún problema, suspiró aliviado y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa. 

—Gracias.

Y su corazón se saltó un latido, mirando al hombre que se pasaba la mano por el cabello de la forma más natural posible. Tenía anteojos, había crecido, pero sin duda era posible que fuese Theo. Theo Raeken que pretendía no conocerlo, que estaba dedicando a sus negocios cuando hacía cinco años que no se habían visto. ¿No le había echado de menos? ¿Le había olvidado tan fácilmente? Debió haber sido más fácil para Theo, obviamente, porque él nunca podría haberlo olvidado. Lo había extrañado horriblemente, como si algo los estuviese atando en ese momento, algo que no lograba entender.

Su corazón latía acelerado, pero debía tener un corazón calmado incluso si estaba seguro de que era él. Tragó con dificultad, y mientras intentaba preguntarle, las puertas volvieron abrirse y entraron otras personas, lo que impidió que dijera algo. Seguía mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, pero Theo actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

En el siguiente piso se bajó y el quimera se perdió de vista con el paso apresurado, todavía con los brazos cargados.

Liam suspiró lentamente mientras entraba a la sede la compañía, avanzando a la oficina del gerente con quien tendría la cita. Comenzó a inspirar, tratando de calmarse antes de que se descompusiera, y entró cuando le dieron permiso. Al principio todo iba bien, era una entrevista de trabajo de lo más normal. Pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sacarse a alguien de la cabeza, y mientras más lo intentaba, más rápido regresaba. No bastó mucho para que se sintiera mal y saliera de la oficina, disculpándose. Entró al baño a vomitar. Mientras levantaba el rostro, alguien le entregó unas servilletas.

—¿Estresado?

Se estremeció al reconocer aquellas palabras, al reconocer aquella voz que tanto había buscado y que ahora estaba allí. Luego de cinco años de ausencia, estaba justo a su lado. Tragó saliva con debilidad, viendo al hombre del que ya no estaba seguro. 

—El estrés nunca me había hecho eso...—murmuró, aguantando los impulsos que ya empezaban a manifestarse.

—Bebe un trago y ve. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo.—Liam lo miró, preguntándose si finalmente lo había reconocido.—Parece que te dieron una paliza.—Añadió el otro, dándole palmaditas en la espalda antes de salir tal como había entrado.

El lobo estaba allí, los brazos colgando, dividido entre dos sentimientos. Su propia violencia y la tristeza de su lobo. Apretó los puños, las garras derramando sangre de sus manos, y murmuró su mantra. No para el lobo, más bien para sí mismo.

Liam regresó a la oficina del gerente, pidiendo disculpas, explicando que se había sentido mal, y siguieron con la conversación. Estaba agradecido por poder controlarse y el gerente le permitió terminar la entrevista. ¿Quién sabe? ¿Quizás estaba interesado en contratarlo?

Sus esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando el gerente le anunció que lo contactarían si era escogido. Conocía muy bien la canción, era la misma a la que se había acostumbrado mientras buscaba trabajo. Le decían eso, pero nunca lo llamaban. Lo dejaban esperando pacientemente como una nuez. Con el tiempo admitiría que era solo una oportunidad, que no había podido dejar atrás a Theo en cinco años, que en realidad no había hablado con él estaba vez, y que probablemente nunca volvería a verlo.

Se sentía como un idiota y sólo quería hacer una cosa ahora, ir a casa, enrollarse en una manta caliente frente a una serie determinada—Pretty Little Liars, por ejemplo—, comer una pizza con mucha carne y queso. En resumen, procrastinar un poco, el tiempo de la moral estaba allí.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera había cruzado la puerta de su casa cuando el teléfono sonó. Suspiró, sabiendo quién era. Ni siquiera miró la pantalla y atendió.

—Hola, Mason

—¿Y tu entrevista? 

—Bueno, no me sentí bien y tuve que salir a vomitar.

—Rayos, eso no se ve bien.

—Pero pude terminar la entrevista.

—Ah ¿y qué dijeron?

—Ellos me llamaran, sin lugar a dudas.—Se formó un silencio entre los dos y su amigo pronto se dio cuenta de que le ocultaba algo. 

—¿Sucedió algo más?

—Volví a ver a Theo —Finalmente suelta el hombre lobo.

—¿En serio? Es demasiado genial que finalmente lo encontraras.

—No lo estaba buscando —Dijo Liam, defendiéndose.

—Espera, ¿hablaste con él? ¿Le pediste su número telefónico o su dirección al menos?

—No, creo que ni me reconoció. —Mason suspiró.

—Liam, recuerda quién es tu ancla. 

—Theo —Gruñó a regañadientes.

—Incluso tienes una foto en tu billetera. Tío, estabas tan disgustado cuando se fue, se vía de lejos. ¿Todavía sigues pensando en ese idiota y cuando te encuentras con él, no le hablas? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

—No sé, no tenía nada en mi cabeza. Intenté hablar con él, pero no pude... la simple idea de que no me reconociera me mató.—Mason suspiró, atascándose esta vez.

—Sí, ya veo... sólo espero que no cometas los mismos errores. Te dejo, tenemos un trabajo. Cuídate, ¿sí?

—Sí, gracias Mason. Nos vemos.

Colgó sin esperar más, pidió una pizza y empezó a preparar la noche que había soñado cuando dejó la oficina de contratación. Tenía todo listo, la manta, la pizza, la serie, pero apenas había comenzado el episodio cuando su teléfono sonó de nuevo. Contestó con fastidio.

—¿Hola?

—Buenas noches, aquí Hearst Company, ¿hablo con Liam Dunbar? —Su corazón se saltó un latido al reconocer la voz de Theo.

—¿Eh... sí?

—Perfecto. Es para informarle que usted ha sido contratado.

Liam parpadeó estúpidamente, sin creer lo que había oído, mucho menos de la boca de su viejo amigo, a quien no había visto en cinco largos años. Hasta hoy

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí traducir esta historia porque me gustó mucho este primer capítulo. Espero que a ustedes también les guste.
> 
> Si hay algún error de traducción, me disculpo. Mi conocimiento del francés es prácticamente nulo.


End file.
